Otonashi What Happened?
by Dylan-Walts
Summary: My take on what happened between "Another Epilogue" and the end of Episode 13 here is how I think it went down! This needs to be Beta Read and I like reading what my reviewers say so I hope this doesn't disappoint


**Hello, This is the rewrite of Otonashi What Really happened. I have high hopes this story will be able to bring about an exciting end properly. This starts from Episode 13 Graduation and The Alternate ending, which can be found on youtube, where Otonashi seems to be an NPC who is awaiting someone. Uses information from episodes 11 & 12 where shadow creatures make you become an NPC. **

_It all started with a goodbye. I_ thought to myself as I looked out at the school. Kanade, Hinata, Ayato, and Yuri had all said their goodbyes in our little graduation ceremony. Funny now that I think back on it, this place is meant to help souls fulfill their regrets and lingering dreams. Now I happened to linger because I would regret just leaving new souls here. With no help or anyone to explain to them what had happened to them, no one to help them move on. My whole reason for wanting to become a doctor was to hear a thank you, to be helpful to others. I could not continue onto Kanade, and whoever else may be waiting to meet me in the next life when I thought about the souls who would come here.

Thinking long and hard on the problem was no help, I couldn't think of anything that could help me. There were ways to create things from dirt, but that wouldn't help any new lost or hurt souls now would it. I also looked back on the one time Kanade created a duplicate of herself. However, that was also of no use. The duplicate or clone whatever you wanted to call it was pure malice and fighting instinct. It was just a skill created by the Angel Player program; suddenly, an idea sparked into my mind. If the Angel Player program could generate a duplication skill, why would I not be able to create an NPC? Yuri had told me of how the shadow creatures were corrupted NPCs caused by some sort of protocol that detected when there was love in this world. Of course, I know who's love it detected; it was mine that caused all sorts of problems. Yuri had also told me where this all originated from; it came from the first soul.

The first soul, the first person to come to this Afterlife, he must have been very good at coding. I know this much, but I haven't a clue what he found when he first appeared here. Was there a school that already existed lacking any life and any semblance of normalcy? I do not know. However, I do know where I can find out more about the program and the creator. When Ayato, Hinata, and I ventured into the old guild, we followed Yuri on her quest to find out what were causing the Shadow Creatures, of course, we never saw the how or why they were being created we only knew what Yuri told us. Kanade had found Yuri in some creepy computer lab named Computer Lab Two. I know it has to be down by the guild. She also did say something about a glitched monitor with a matrix-like code running on it. The hardware must have been corrupted during the fight. Yuri had also told us about the NPC that was running the Angel Player program to create the Shadow Creatures.

Realizing I knew nothing about coding was a fascinating thing, I also knew nothing about the Angel Player program. So I decided it was time to brush up on my English skills, this place is a school, and nothing could change that. Instead of immediately heading to the computer lab like a dolt, I sat in the school's library, learning up on English and interacting with the NPCs. Even though I interacted with them daily, none ever seemingly remembered the interactions, which is likely why it doesn't take someone who loves another to go insane in this Afterlife. Yuri never did speak much about the incident, and we only got a brief and abridged version with all the significant facts. She'd never specifically told me what the program could do to this world, either, which makes sense because this is supposed to be a graduation point where you can go on and live another life.

While continuing my monotonous studying, I stumbled across souls and helped them out. Admitted, it wasn't that hard after you helped a ragtag group of battlers move on. I soon somehow was streamlined to the Student Council President position, which gave me an excuse to be studying Coding and English so I could read the stupid manual. Whenever some soul found themselves in class, questioning why they had to do this, I would always swoop in and drop them an invite to talk. They always came after hearing the student's whispers of how I was waiting for someone. Bah, the NPCs couldn't recall me whenever I spoke to them like a friend, but they could create rumors their programming and behavior made no sense to me.

It had taken me two years in the Afterlife, though, I did not know what that would equate to in real-time. No one knew how much time had passed in the living world. It could be equivalent, or it could be that every day here is a minute in the world of the living. I sure didn't know, but I assumed my two years of learning would at least be enough to read the Angel Player manual and create a realistic NPC of myself to help lost souls like my friends and myself.

As I walked into the dark and ominous abandoned guild hallways, I couldn't help but reminisce about my first days as a Battlefront member. Before we learned, Kanade was just a girl who wanted all of us to go on. The wacky hi-jinks we pulled, I thought back to the evil clone incident and how Yuri and I went on to help save Kanade and how I discovered the rest of my memories. Slowly I walked on without thinking about it, traveling deeper to where the Old Guild was located. From there, I made my way into the tunnel, where I knew with absolute certainty there was still a computer monitor running with messed up hardware.

As I stepped into the darkened Computer Lab Two, I saw two things: the first was a monitor with green text glowing in the darkness, and the second was a stereotypical evil villain type swivel chair. It was so cliched I almost gagged at how overused, and stereotypical the NPC sitting in the chair seemed to be.

"Welcome, Yuzuru Otonashi," said the NPC. "This is Computer Lab Two, which I guard and where a man can become God."

"Well, good, I came here to create something and fix a few bugs before I go on," I replied, sneering at the thought of becoming a god. Who would be messed up enough to make this place into their playground? Not me, I certainly didn't want to be trapped here eternally. I just wanted to make something to help others and patch some of the bugged code. From what I had read in that big manual is that the Angel Player program was created for the sole purpose of making NPCs and human enhancements with the use of skills. I would be nerfing the Angel player program so it could no longer be used to create God. The fact we cannot die in this world paired with the skill creation ability would already make us Gods. I wouldn't allow the AP program to be an exploit any longer. Without a word to the NPC, I sat down, rebooting the computer. I opened the code editor on the computer, creating a malware that would spread to all AP programs on the school's wifi network. The malware worked like ransomware, and it would hold files hostage; however, instead of holding files hostage, this malware would create an administrative lock keyed to my new admin account on the program. There were several nasty firewalls made in the malware, which by now I had assumed spread to all computers with the AP program on it.

I remembered our crackerjack hacker and how he broke through the password on Kanade's computer. So instead of using a plain password, I made sure to add extra protection to the malware. This malware (though it would be called protective software) created firewalls and encryption keys, and should the files be accessed, and they would self-destruct. These files, of course, being the abilities from anyone who had used the Angel Player program besides hand sonic and distortion. I made sure to lock up all abilities that could cause trouble. The only thing I couldn't make the malware do was prevent some coder from creating new and similar skills. Though this wouldn't be a problem with the NPC I was creating of myself, however, I slowly and meticulously made the NPC in my image and gave it some of the abilities that I locked away. I had also created a beautiful silver and black Glock to go with his hand sonic. This gun would just materialize bullets based on what is useful. The hardest part about making this NPC was giving it realistic responses and actual advice.

I did learn some stuff about the creator of the Angel Player program. The creator Aaron Swartz had turned himself into an NPC. I then looked at my body in the Angel Player program, and it was possible to copy my memories and life experience into the AI. I did so using the commands of the program carefully, giving the NPC administrator privileges. Each time I tested the NPC, however, it never felt real. I slowly added learning capabilities to it, giving it the possibility to learn, think, and remember failures. As I added more and more code to the NPC, it seemed to gain life. I once shot it with one of the guns still left over. It took the NPC a few minutes to regenerate, but it did. With it responding as humanly as possible to me and my actions, I was relieved knowing that my creation would be able to help those in this world.

It was finally time to allow my NPC to go take over my job as president; he went off and did the job wonderfully. I sat in the swivel chair, thinking back on everything, I stood up feeling complete I watched as everything around me slowly faded away to oblivion. My last conscious thought was, "_Kanade, here I come."_

**Fin**


End file.
